cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Nil
“''May I ask your name? (Player), you say? What a fascinating name! My name is Nil.“'' ''-Nil's Introduction'' Nil is a silver bengal with red eyes and horns. They wear a grey necklace with an amulet. If befriended, they will mention it. They are a marriageable cat from the Mystic Colony. Personality Nil is forgetful. They are interested in herbs. Nil adores birds and enjoys bird-watching. They are kind and welcoming. Den Nil’s den is a hollow tree stump, like all Mystic Colony dens. White flowers grow nearby. It is by northwest entrance. When inspected, you see herbs stacked neatly against the walls. Daily Movement Pattern 9 AM - Exit den 1 PM - Stand by lake 4 PM - Stand by den 11 PM - Return to den Trivia * Nil’s favorite season is Spring. * Nil likes birds and discusses them often. Nil hates dead birds. * Nil tried to break off their horns and they grew back the next day. * Nil is occasionally sullen. If befriended, they get over it. Gift Giving Guide Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * “(TBA)” *: ''- At one star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “Hey (Player), I was hoping you would stop by! Got any plans for today?” *: ''- At five stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (white)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (blue)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (green)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (yellow)'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- When dating (red)'' When Not Of Player’s Colony * “(TBA)” *: ''- At one star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At two stars'' * “Heya, I didn’t expect to see you here! Any luck hunting?” *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At five stars'' Introduction General Dialogues *“I know it’s kinda unnatural for a cat, but I really love birds./They don’t really like me, which does not surprise me, but I don’t mind that. I am a cat after all.” *:''- Nil, discussing birds'' * “It’s a great day for bird watching, don’t you think?” *: ''- Nil, on a sunny day'' *“You know, I have tried to get rid of my horns, many times./But every time I have managed to break them off or get a piece out of them, the next morning the pieces have vanished into thin air and the broken pieces have grown back./It’s strange. There must be magic involved, right?” *:''- Nil, discussing their horns'' * “I kinda like it when you come by. I feel like we’ll be good friends in no time, (Player).” *:''- Nil (moderate friendship)'' Gifting Dialogue *"I found this (Item) and immediately thought about you!/Here, you can have it. Hope it serves you well." *: ''- Nil gifting player'' *"So? Did my little gift bring a smile upon your face?" *: ''- Nil after gifting player'' Festival Dialogues *''It’s a good day for a festival. Don’t you think so?'' *:''-Nil in Spring'' *''This is perfect weather for a celebration.'' *:''-Nil in Summer'' *''Are you having fun?'' *:''-Nil in Autumn'' *''Did you need something from me? I'm just here to have fun and enjoy the festival!'' *:Nil in Winter *''This should be fun!'' *:Games dialogue (rival) *''Let's work together to beat them!'' *:Games dialogue (teammate) Etymology ”Nil” means nothing or zero. Trivia *Nil is the only cat that hates Cardinals and Bluejays. *Nil's horns are not inherited by kits. *Nil is one of the only two cats that dislike Diamonds. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:NPC Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Residents